The Hero Of Time
by PerryTheSnoopyDog
Summary: Finding a lost brother could mean saving Hyrule. when these two courageous boys find themselves at the castle, sudden events are just beginning to come forth.


In a small town there was a boy, and that boy's name was Billy. Billy was a young boy of 11 had blonde hair and longed for the day he'd have an adventure.

Billy was an engineer and today was the day the princess was going to give him his official engineer certificate.

Billy's friend, Jeremyia, had taught him everything he had to know about how to run a train. He gave him proper attire (engineer hat, shirt gloves, etc.) and equipped his train with a cannon attached to the caboose in case Billy got in trouble. Billy didn't know what Jeremyia meant by getting into trouble.

Billy had an odd necklace his mom gave him when he was born. She said it would protect him if he got in trouble. Yet, Billy has never left town so he said he'd never need it. His mom would say

"You're time will come." But Billy said he'd throw it out, but he never did

ZZZ. RING! Billy had woken up the next morning to find hot oatmeal next to his bed.

"Good morning son!" His mother said, "Today is the day you finally become an official engineer, but you can't go in those scrungy looking clothes."

Billy's mom had given him a green tunic with what seems like a floppy green elf hat, white pants and brown boots. Billy changed into his new attire and frowned.

"What's wrong Billy, do you not like the new uniform? Don't worry you only have to wear it for today." his mom replied.

"Here let me give you a hairdo!" snip snip snip…. "There! You look great, Billy."

"Hey big brother" a voice called. It was Amy, a young beautiful girl at age 7. She had braided long blond hair and wore a blue dress with orange flowers on it.

"Don't you know today is your birthday!"

"Huh" replied Billy.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Billy today IS your birthday!"

"Here is my gift to you big brother." It was an Ocaitan, a beautiful instrument only played by the people of Kaitilenia.

"Here is MY gift to you Billy" his mom handed mom a box.

"Gasp" went Billy for before him was a sword….

Later on in the day Billy asked why his mom gave him a sword. She replied with

"I think you're at a time where you need too defend yourself.

"BILLY" yells Jeremyia.

Billy ran to the door opened it said goodbye and left.

"What are you wearing?" Billy shrugged.

"I had a new set of clothes for your birthday" Jeremyia said sadly.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Billy nodded. "Then you better get a move on boy!" Jeremyia prepared the train, "There you go Billy, now you can fire it up" Jeremyia said while jumping off the train.

Billy climbed on and blew the whistle. Jeremyia waved as the train slowly proceeded to the next venue.

Away Billy went towards the castle of Kaitelenia waiting to see the princess for the first time.

CHOO CHOO went the whistle as Billy finally made it to the castle.

It was surrounded by guards as far as the eye could see. Billy hopped off the train and slowly walked to the castle.

"Why are you here?" one of the tall guards questioned.

"You don't look like the kid whose getting his certificate today!" Billy pulled out his new uniform and showed the guard.

"Oh! Well come in Mr. Billy. Sorry for the mistake… Before you go in please sign here."Billy Link. The tall guard gasped, for the guard knew what that name meant….

Billy entered the castle and saw something really weird, he saw a kid wearing the same tunic with the same hairdo (sort of) as Billy. Billy ran up to the kid and asked for his name.

"I'm Ricky." The boy said with a quiet voice. Ricky also seemed astonished that Billy looked like him.

"What's your name?"

"Billy" Billy said with a small voice.

"I can tell you're not that talkative" Ricky said holding out his hand to shake. Billy shook Ricky's hand and they both noticed something. They both had a triangle on their hands. Yet it was really faint and hard to see. The reason they saw this was because they started to glow. They both also had the same triangle necklaces, and they started to glow.

Then Billy asked Ricky his last name.

"Link" said Ricky excitedly.

"Is your last name Link too?"

"Yes!" Billy said thrilled.

"Gasp…..Billy we are brothers!" Ricky urgently exclaimed.

"We are TWINS!….But how did you get into the castle?" Billy questioned.

"Well, I was really little and I went out wandering around the field when someone found me and brought me here." Ricky sighed.

"But who took you and why?"

"If I recall I remember someone saying "There he is take him away" then another guy saying "But where's the other one?" "We'll get him later guredo!" So that's what I remember".

"Wow…so that's why mom didn't want me to leave town. She was too scared of losing me." Billy thought about it for a long time and remembered something else. That very same day in the village while he was playing with Ricky, Billy got hungry and told Ricky to wait there, but when he came back Ricky was nowhere to be seen.

"Ricky how did you end up in the castle?" Billy asked.

"I have know idea, maybe we could find out, together….


End file.
